memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Persistence of Vision (episode)
Series: VOY Season: 2 Original Airdate: 1995-10-30 Production Number: 124 Year: 2372 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Jeri Taylor Directed by: James L. Conway Voyager crew members experience disturbing and violent hallucinations. Summary A very stressed Captain is ordered to take some time off in a holodeck by The Doctor. Whilst she's there, the plot diverges from the original story, and the master of the house announces his undying love for her. Back on the bridge, a Botha vessel is approaching. Janeway is called to the bridge, where Neelix explains that the Botha are not very welcoming to visitors. The alien ship hails them, and they are confronted by a figure obscured by bright light. He demands to know their intentions, what types of weapons they have and their defensive capabilities. Tuvok interrupts the conversation with a warning that two cloaked ships have been detected flanking Voyager. The vessels de-cloak and start firing on Voyager. In sickbay, the Captain tells the Doctor that she's been seeing images from the holodeck around the ship, mostly of the little girl from her holonovel. Whilst she's there, she experiences another hallucination, but this time Kes sees it too, the little girl appears, but then seems to travel towards and into the Captain. Ensign Kim notices that the other vessels are being controlled by the lead ship. Voyager's shields are penetrated, and the Botha being orders their surrender. The Captain demands to see who the alien really is, and is confronted by an image of her husband Mark. The other bridge staff, however, are surprised to see close relatives instead. Tuvok sees his wife (T'Pel), Tom Paris sees his father. Tuvok becomes unresponsive and carried away by his hallucination, and very soon everyone on the bridge, is affected, including the Captain. Lieutenant Torres is in Engineering, attempting to discover the cause of the hallucinations. Her theory involves creating a symetric warp field, to block the effects. However, she is carried away by a hallucination concerning her hidden affection for Lieutenant Commander Chakotay before she manages to finish the work. Soon, everyone on the ship is catatonic, apart from Kes and the Doctor. They decide to attempt to finish Lt. Torres' work. Kes heads to Engineering, and is almost diverted by a hallucination of Tom Paris with heavy plasma burns. However, she focuses on the job, and continues on her way. In Engineering, she manages to communicate with the Doctor, and they attempt to create the warp field. However, a hallucination of Neelix arrives, and tries to stop her, first with reasoning, then with painful hallucinations about her face blistering and burning. The Doctor tells her to concentrate, and look at Neelix to send the hallucination back to him. This works, and the fake Neelix falls to the ground in agony, and reverts back to his real form (the Botha alien). Kes is sucessful in establishing the warp field, and everyone is woken from their catatonic states. The Botha recovers, but then vanishes, along with the other ships, leaving the crew wondering if he was ever with them or not. Background Information According to the IMDB, MTVs Lisa "Kennedy" Montgomery was an extra in this episode. The Botha alien used a Kazon ship as one of his illusionary vessels. Links and References Guest Stars *Stan Ivar as Mark Hobbes Johnson *Michael Cumpsty as Lord Burleigh *Carolyn Seymour as Mrs. Templeton *Thomas Alexander Dekker as Henry Burleigh *Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh *Warren Munson as Owen Paris *Patrick Kerr as Bothan *Marva Hicks as T'Pel *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Ashmore (male); biogenic field; Botha; coffee ice cream; cucumber sandwich; Janeway Lambda one; Davenport, Lucie; Engineering; Lieutenant Hargrove; holonovel; holo-projector; Kathryn Janeway; Mark Johnson; Kazon; Libby; magnetic plasma constriction; Mithren; Molly; Mozart; ''murt'' cake; ''niccel'' strips; Tom Paris; piano; psionic field; Seltin pâté; Seltin wood fungus; Starfleet's interactive database; telepathy; Tuvok; vegetable bouillon; Vulcan; Vulcan lute; wood throk Previous Episode: Parturition Episodes of Star Trek: Voyager Next Episode: Tattoo Category:VOY episodes de:Rätselhafte Visionen nl:Persistence of Vision